cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CL-23579 "Key"
The Biogrophy Of Keys Director Ozieo: This is madness! Key: No! This...This is war! - Keys to Director Ozeio escorting him. Status: I'm Alive Squad: Republic UNSCM Special Forces Weight: 1,000 Ibs xD (Joke) Weight: 200 Ibs Note before any reader goes on: THIS PAGE IS GOING UNDER MAJOR EDITS. Getting To Know EliteScout MarineKey Hello. My nickname is, Key, but my clone number is Beta 999 (If your a clone expert contaci me because I don't know how many numbers they have or do I do like B-999 or I just don't know, comment if I do anything wrong :P). I work in the squad, Republic Marine Special Forces. I'm a sergeant. I have 1,544 Friends that I barley talk to. If I remove all of the people I dont talk to or they never come on, I would have only 150 friends :P. Battle of Ice burg 3 Working on it! 2nd battle of geonosis Not again! I yelled in the cruiser. I was a Lance corporal then. We're hit! We're hit! We're going down! The pilot informed us. Brace yourselfs boys! Our captain said. We hit the ground. The gunship was on it's side with fire. Get out of here before we get fried! I said. 7 troopers dead sir, Me you and 2 other troopers are the only survivors. I informed the captain. Leave the dead, take there ammo, leave all useless equiment behind, we need to move fast. The captain said. We got droids! a trooper yelled. EAT LAZER CLANKAS. I yelled in excitment. Bugs! The captain said. I grabbed on to one of there legs and flew in the sky. One of the other Geononosians shot the one I held on to so He died and I jumped on to the the next one witch I shot. I fell to the ground. Oof ! I yelled. I shot the clankers again and again with my rotarry cannon. Then the survivors walked on, we were lost on the rock world of Geonosis. Where are we, sir? I asked. The captain bent over to show foot steps. We are not alone... He muttered. Stay Alert! He continued. DWHAAAAAAA! A trooper yelled as he got picked up by a bug. I shot the bug and the trooper fell. He's dead... I said. CANNONS! INCOMING BLASTS! TAKE COVER! The captain informed us. Stringer! I yelled. He tripped. Luckly for him h was in front of him so I grabbed him. Then there was a a big rock so we took cover. Captain, where are you? Our forces are at the renavuoz ( Make spelling corrections ) point. A trooper said on a comlink. We've ran in to trouble, we crashed.The captain said. Ok, I'm putting a beacon where we are. We will take camp. The trooper said. It's only a few clicks to the west, lets move! The captain ordered. Soon we met up at the camp. Our forces will go north of here,m where we will support back up to General Kenobi's forces. TO BE CONTINUED. The Crystal plantet battle Listen up boys, our mission is to scrap some tinnes! A clone said. Lets go get em boys! Lock'nload! I yelled. Were landing! The pilot said. The gunships doors opened. GO GO GO! I yelled. Man down! a clone yelled. Fire at sector two! a guy directing a cannon said. I had an idea. How'dya like lazer now clankers!?!? Haha!!! I yelled as i blasted some tinnies with my roatary cannnon. Had do ya like them apples!? Heha! I yelled again. Push forward! a clone yelled. Agh ahhhh! a clone said dieing. Man down! I yelled. Get behind the blockade! I yelled. We hid behind a wall. Blast e'm! A clone next to me yelled. What the blazes!? I screamed. They got a force-feild! We can't hold em--Wait, what is the General doing? I said when General Skywalker was going under a box and walking into the feild. Fall back or we are going to be stuck in the dang thing! I yelled. Me and three other troopers ran. Some how, The sheild got disabled. Charge!!!! I yelled. I blasted with my roatary cannon. Ya know what they say? Mans best friend is the Roatary cannon! Yahoo! I yelled. One of the droids got a lucky shot and I got shot in the leg. AGH! I yelled. I fell. I was out cold. When woke up, I was in a medical center. Huh? I said. Just relax. A voice said. Sure... I said. The End! Book 1 of Key and Plo's missions Key and Plo Koon were very close and work together every so often. This battle Plo and key were very close working together. They met on a venator Attack cruiser. We've detecded driod landing ship to the right of us! One of the clone naval guys said. Sound the alarm! Plo said. The alarm was going on like crazy! Troopers ran everywhere, Grabbing gns, throwing their cup of Joe on the ground, and putting there helmets on on. Trooper, come with me! Plo orderd to me. SIR YES SIR! I replied. I grabbed my Roatarry cannon and I packed rifle just in case. We waited by a door where the droids were coming threw. Steady boys... I said. Some troopers walked back a few steps so they wouldn't be crushed by the door. This doesn't sound good. Cru-ching! The elavator sounded. Every clone lock and loaded. A clone Arc trooper planted mines around the door. Step back! He yelled. Everyone there moved back about like 30 feet away from the door. Fire in the hole! A droid ordered a missle launching droid to fire at the door. I was so eager to blast some dang tinnes. The droid fired. Get down! I yelled. All of the clones exept for one ducked. He died. Plo didn't duck. He held the missile with the force. He force pushed it to the door. Sevrel droid got destroyed. Now the clones were hiding behind some cover, and about like a few of them were making the noise Na-na-Nah-Boo-Boo. The droids walked threw the door. Boom! All of them got destroyed exept one. Fire! It got blasted to peices. Plo destroyed the elavator so none of the droids can get in for good. We need help in Hall way 9, I repeat we need help in hallway 9 send help! We are pinned down! I heard on my commutacator. Sir! I said to plo koon. I showed him the message. Follow me! Plo said. Plo led the troopers to Hallway 9. We all saw about 5 clones dead and 5 alive trying to fight of the clankers. Yahoo! A clone that was pinned down said. The clone arc trooper fired a missle and hit all the droids. Plo Forced pushed the elavator back in to space and hit the blast doors button. . Are we glad to see you! The commander of the team said. Two guys from the origanal team got shot in the back. There was one droid left and we shot it. One of them was dead and the other was injured. Plo staitioned One of the Clone Arc's to Stay with the injured guy. Lets move! Plo said. There are 44 clones in all of the two teams, but 46 are still alive that we have found. I looked on a holo. Looks like the pilots are taking some beatings! I said. The team rushed to the pilot area. about Two pilots were dead and five alive. Plo signaled I was the only one taking out the droids. There were only ten. I grabbed my rifle. And I shot all ten droids. We are glad to see you! One of the pilots said. 51 alive that we've found alive. Rest here. Plo said. Yes sir. The pilots said. Plo Staitioned two clones to stand guard. 42 guys in the team. Secure the Barracks! The troopers ran to the barracks and lost two men on the way. 40 men left in our team. We were at the Barracks. 9 guys were dead. 20 were alive. There were 5 commando droids armed with guns. The troopers were unarmed. I had my roatarry cannon. This time, every trooper fired at the droids and all went down. 71 found alive. Thank god your here! The troopers said. The guns were across the room. All 20 alive troopers grabbed the guns and grouped with the rest of us. 60 men together in the team. Plo and the team were doing good. We went where the Naval clones were. 7 of them were dead. 2 were alive. A droid shot one of the naval clones. He died. There was only two droids so Plo Koon force pushed them to destruction. That Naval clone was breathing like normal! He's Not trained for that kind of stuff! I'll try to get the blasters working! He yelled. Good, fire at any enemy pods. Plo replied.72 found alive. He said not a work but went straight to his work. The rest of team secured the rest of the ship. The team found 7 Troopers defending themselfs in hallway 5. Reinforcemnets?! Yahoo! The leader of the team screamed. A Arc shot the rest of the droids. Plo again blasted of the elavator and put the blast door on. 79 found alive. Plo said, You and your team secure these two hallways. Yes sir! The leader said. The East blast cannons started firing. He did it! I said. Go to the west Gunnery room! Plo said. The team followed Plo. Plo stopped. You ten! Secure this hallway! Yes sir! The troopers agreed. Split up! you 20 go that way the rest will folllow me! Plo orederd. Yes sir! Clones replied. We were in the west gunnery room and one guy was dead and two alive. There were two droids. EAT LAZER CLANKER! I yelled. 81 troopers found alive. Are we glad to see you general! The naval clones said. Get on those cannons! Plo oredered. Yes sir! They replied. Key, how many troopers have we found alive? Plo asked me. Lets see... I said. We have found 81 alive! I said. Good. He replied. Most of the team split up to secure the hallways. Plo contacted everyone that he split up to form up at the hangar. All of the team was there, even the injured clone and the arc trooper. The trooper was alright and could fight. 0 clones were dead in the hangar and 8 alive. As soon as I see your stupid helmet, I'm gonna kill this republic dog! A droid said. I....I think we will let you handle this one sir...I said. Plo floated in the air behind one of the droids. Slash! 7 to go. Instead, Plo just Force gripped all of the droids and destroyed them. 89 found alive. Pilots, Get to your ships! Plo yelled. Yes sir! The 8 clones got in their y-wing bombers and flew to the outer rim outpost we were protecting. Boom boom! The ship moaned. That doesn't sound good! This staition wont hold for much longer! I said. No time for confersation! A captain said. He and four troopers joined us. 94 found alive. We found like 10 troopers near the pods. Okay, We have secured the hole cruiser! I think.... I said. No no no. Plo said. Much more! He continued. A soon as we defended the pods, The 10 clone grouped up with us. 104 found alive. We secured hallway 1,2,3 and four. 125 in our strike team. After we secured the hallways, all of them, we had found 150 troopers. We lost 30 troopers on our way to the pods. 120. There was enough pods for everyone to escape in. We Almost saved everyone on the ship. The naval clones, The arcs, the injured, the pilots. Good job trooper! Plo said. Its my duty to do that. I replied. The end! A True Mark At the end of the battle of Geonosis (The movie one in episode II) Key got awared with a republic tatoo. You desirve this trooper, you were one of the best. I don't think we could've done it with out you The Sergeant said giving me the award. Nah, I'm just doing my job I replied. Look at you, you earned your first battle scars He replied. He got this pad and put in across my eye. You desirve this, only real brothers that have the guts desirve this. The sergeant said. Thank you sir I replied. Ah, whats are next battle? I'm already bored! I said. Ah, now I know i'm gonna like you. He said. - The sergeant giving key his mark in the gunship with the rest of the squad. Battle Of Ryloth So, the battle of Ryloth all started when the seppys attacked Ryloth. I was grouped in Codys Leigon for some reason. But who cares? Orange for armor is awesome! I was in the gunship with Boil, Waxer, Cody, and Obi-wan. Clankers, you might of thought they would of learned by now I chuckled. Don't get TOO cockey Corpral Cody said. Yes sir! I replied. Our gunship landed. MOVE MOVE MOVE! Cody shouted. Troopers ran down the forest blasting droids and hiding behind trees. Dang it! Jacks is down! I yelled. (Jacks is a made up clone). Sergeant Kano! Throw your Grenades up on that wall! The droids will Fall and we will have a clear path! I yelled. Good plan He yelled back. He threw a grenade and the path was clear. Key, lead these privates to a prison base. Droids are holding Twe'liks hostage. Cody said. ''Right away! I said. When I got my squad to a range that you can see the base, I said, There it is boys! I yelled. Tear e'm apart boys! a Private said. I muderd, ''Shinys.. The base wasn't Guarded. Idiots... I thought. I opened the door. No one gets in or out, if you see one of the dogs, kill the Twe'lik a droid said. What if its a Jedi? another said. Waste the Twe'lik to. The droid said. Just like that? Wont the jedi just crush us? the other said. The jedi arn't coming here, the clones are The droid said. Roger,Roger the other said. We need to take e'm out, one by one. I said. We were in a vent. I had an Idea, I said, The droid said if they saw us Heh, they would kill the Twi'like I said with a chuckle. I planted so explosives in the vent, I set them for 20 seconds. Get out of the vent! I whispered loudly. We got out of the vent. Five! For! Three! Two one boom! We had a clear path. Go over there and investigate the two of you! The commander yelled. Roger roger They replied. This was our chance to get two down. Go on the ceiling I whispered.When they walked past us we went down. I took one of the droids heads off then the others. Found anything? The commander said. I used my best droid voice and I sort of cracked up doing it. It sounded like this. Rooooooooooger Rooooooooooger? and the at the end a loud chuckle. You last two, Get over there! The commander said. Okay, you two stay here and shoot the droids, Me and him will take out the Hostage taker. I shot the hostage taker. Great shot! The private said. ''We could use a hand over here! The private yelled. Get out of there! I yelled. My squad hid behind a corner and let the Twe'Liks do the fighting. Okay boys, let go on the front lines and SHOOT SOME DROIDS! I said, Yes sir! My squad replied.'' The end! Keys Clone Gear Through Out The Clonewars For phase one he usally wore: Arc Burners helmet Arc burners armor Arc Burners gloves Arc burners boots For phase two: Arc Sergeant Helmet Arc Sergeant Gloves Arc Sergeant Boots Arc Sergeant Armor At the begining of phase two, He wore: Boost's Helmet Wolfpack Jetpack Boost's Gloves Boost's Boots Getting Started When I first saw an ad for CWA I raced to the computer and made a account. I was excited. My first profile was Philip Cryobeast but then I forgot my password. Then I made Cyrus Aryxbore. Battles Key has been in Battle of Ryloth Battle of Geonosis Battle of Geonosis (Starwars The clonewars) Battle of Coruscant Battle of Ice Burg Three Battle of Orto Pulptoni (The snowy planet and its not Hoth or Ice burg) Battle of Kamino Battle of Umbara Battle of Hoth (Clone wars, I made up the mission :P) Battle of glitch city (One of the most Dangerous battles and this isn't any Fairy tail battle) Republic UNSCM special Forces VS. Dark empress Battle Battle of Crystal planet Battle on Salucamei (I dunno how to spell it :P) Names First: Cyrus Aryxbore Second: General Aryxbomb Third: Commander key26 Fourth: EliteScout MarineKey Book 2 of key and plo's adventures: Defending outpost 67862 Incoming! I said. Ahhhh! a clone screamed. DWHA. A clone said dieng. Get the heavy guns down here! Plo said. SIR YES SIR! I screamed. I rased down there with four other heavy wepons dudes. The cloned fled. we were the last out. Plant mines all over the base. Then hide in the vent. Siad Plo. Yes sir. The clones said. We put them all over the base. We ran to the vent. CHING CHOW BANG ZAP XANG POUCH-ING! Every droid exploded. 59 troops left sir! a clone said. Also there a 5 causiltys. He continued. Stay with the wounded. Said plo. Yes sir. Now only 54 tropops were gonna fight. I looked in my vizor. 2 battalions incoming sir! I said. Call for back up. Plo said. Yes sir! This isn't looking good. I said. What is it Sergeant? Plo said. Our back up has been cut off and I see about 2 more battalion incoming. TROOPS! EVACUATION! PREPARE FOR IT! IT IS NO USE DEFENDING HERE. Plo shouted. Troops rushed around grabbing ammunition and wepons and stuff. Finaly the droids burst in the door. You did call that evacuation team, right? I said to Plo. Patience, Sergeant. Plo said. I blasted droids with my roatarry cannon. MAKE EM EAT HEAT! Hardcase shouted. He was with us for some reason. Grenade! GO GO GO! DWHA! Clones screamed. AGH! The wall has been reached! We are pinned down! I shouted. NAW! a trooper said getting killed. YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME!? I said. Grenade! I said. Three troopers got blasted. The medics stayed with the wounded. Back up has arived! I said. 10 gunships landed near the outpost. This outpost was a very important one and so they need all the help they could get. We're destroying their reinforcments! a clone said on the radio. Clones shot at the droids from behind. Trooper! Get the codes! Plo said. Yes sir! The clones rushed out of the outpost. 34 troopers made it out alive. 24/34 didn't get wounded. Life At Kamino Key was a beta unit. He got the nickname Key because he was always the first one to get the flag. In my growth chamber, there was some sort of infection thing and the cloners maneged to clean it out. I was in Bingo unit. Key had a sharp eye, he was very good a shooting a moving target in the head or chest. In his team, there were seven units (including me). The units were Beta 890, Beta 564, Beta 239, Beta 874, Beta782, and Beta 657, and of course, Beta 999, me. Ussaully, when I wasn't training, I bragged about my big mini gun, or just hang out with the clones. Last practice test: Joker! Behind you! I shouted. Joker (Beta 890) got shot in the back. Man down! I repeat! Man down! I shouted. NAW! Beta 239 shouted. Another down! I shouted. Beta 874, Beta 782, beta 657 go shot down. Beta 564 and I were the only ones left. We need to work together! We can do this! Beta 564 said. Then he got shot! I shot every droid but then got stunned. 99 came out and cleaned up the mess. Sorry 99. I said. It's okay. Nice try boys. 99 said. Then, it was the finnal test judged by Clone Arc Troopers and bounty hunters. The Begining of the test day: All 7 units woke up in a blink of an eye and put on our armour. Lets do this! Beta 874 said. I don't think purple boy is nervous. Said Beta 890. Yeah Yeah shut up. I said. Anyone nervous? Beta 564, basicly the leader of the squad said. No one answered. Who is ready to graduate!? He yelled. Sir yes sir! We all replied. Good! He said. All the Beta units from Bingo unit went on the course. Bingo sticked together. Ahhaha! I yelled blasting a few clankers. We went behind cover. Watch your right! Beta 239 said. Thanks. Beta 564 said. Move move move! I yelled. I blasted clankers in the towers while the others blasted the ground. We blasted the last of the clankers. I get how this is a test! I yelled. DWHA! Beta 890 said as he got stunned by a sniper in the tower. Beta 874 shot the sniper. I'll carry him. Said Beta 657. We shot our cables up to an edge and climbed. WOOOOOO! Everyone yelled, well, not Beta 890. I got the flag first as always. The others ran up. Beta 657 came up last and held the flag with the others. YAHOO! YIPPE! NICE WORK FELLOWS! We all shouted. I have never seen such great team work and cleverness from a cadet team like this. An arc trooper said. We graduated to trooper. About, 5 years after my graduation in 22 BBY (Before 1st battle of geonosis) Obi-wan Kenobi came to Kamino. Bingo unit got to customize their private gear. I chose regular clone armor with a key on each shoulder and a key in the middle of my chest plate. I was one of the troopers in episode II getting their helmet from the machine. I saw Kenobi. I was amazed that someone finnaly came to Kamino to ship us off. I was so happy. I was worried too because a lot of my bro's were gonna die out there. Titles The unyeilding Waking up for Geonosis Well, one day, I was in my bed, and a alarm went off. Me and my training squad got seperated for this battle. Get your armor on boys, this is gonna be tough! a highly trained commando said. SIR YES SIR! I replied. Once my armor was on, I got to the gunships. Hey you solder! A Clone sergeant said. ''Yes sir? I replied. You would be good for my team, follow me. Yes sir! I got on to a gunship with some troops. Lets tear e'm a part eh? The corpral said. Yeah, hehe We privates said. Hold on tight, were getting caught in blaster fire! The pilot said. Brace for inpact! I yelled. We are at the arena! I yelled. Fire at will! I said. I was on yoda's gunship. I tryed to inpress him. Fire at droid below us, you need. He said. Yes sir. When all the jedi were rescued, my team got jet packs and went to the hole. Read First mission To find out about what our mission was for!'' First Mission Key's first mission was on Geonosis when the clones were deployed to save the Jedi, I was only there in the arena and then I was in the 4th surprise assault squad. Key was led was led by Sergeant Bridge, they were sent on a secret mission to go underground to destroy the Droid manufacturers. There were ten troops first when we went underground we found out that there was a ambush, the squad had no choice but to run through the Geonosians, well that plan didn't go so good, they lost Five of their men, only Sarge, me, a corporal, a private and another private. I don’t like the looks of this Sarge I said. keep moving private, this can end the war He replied.They ain't no match for my roatary cannon hehe! I said. Where did you get a roatary cannon? I thought you had a rifle? The sarge said. My rifle was outta ammo I replied. Ah.Sarge replied.Tinnies ain't anything we can’t handle right? said a private. We never know said the other. Sarge put up his Visor, Clankers and Bugs are way! Yelled Sarge. Who turned off the lights? A private said. Lock and load, put your light on and be quiet okay? Sarge said. Yes sir. My Heart beat fast. FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! Sarge yelled like a drill sergeant. Blasters hit everywhere Boom there boom everywhere. Man down! I yelled. I took him to cover, it was too late, he was dead. Take cover! The corporal yelled. TIMBER! I yelled. I Shot my rocket launcher and shot the roof. One thing I didn't realise that i blocked our path. Private! Sarge yelled. You blew our... He was interrupted by me blowing the blocked path. Nice job The corporal and sarge said'' No time to waste! Let’s go! We Ran down the dirt path as fast as the wind. This is it! we screamed. We hid to cover, Okay boys, get your rocket launchers out, we have some blowing up to do Whispered sarge. My Favorite thing! I said. '' I'm looking forward to this. The private said. Good! I said. ''Okay Brothers, lets do what we were made to do, Destruction! He Jumped. Sir yes sir! ATTACK! LAUNCH YOU MISSILES! YAHOO! DIE DIE DIE DIE! We all screeched. We heard something on the loud speaker, attention! Attention! ALL DROIDS.... We shot the loud speaker. Good luck telling troops to get down here.. I muttered. Our mission here was to destroy the facilities Sarge said. Lets get outta here! its gonna fall on us! I said.Prepare for battle, we will now get on the battlefeild where all the rest of our brothers are. Sarge yelled,' ''LETS GET OUT OF HERE! We ran as fast we could out of the dirt tunnel, GET YOU ROCKET LAUNCHERS OUT, WERE HEADING NEAR THE AMBUSH! Sarge screamed. We shot them down faster than Red nose Reindear could fly. But one of them managed to shoot the private, i ran over to him, He's still breathing! I yelled. I put him over my shoulder and shot wildly. I see our entrance! The corporal yelled. And...a clone helmet He continued. Let’s get outta here we yelled. Fresh air, ahhh! The corpral said. Burnt Geonosian smell I said. Okay is the private ok Key? Sarge said. He still Breathing, but can't fight. I replied. Call a medical ship right away! Sarge said. sir yes sir! We'll go on the battlefield''. Lets go! Brige said. A gunship picked us up. I was with padme. The gunship landed at a platform. Dooku was escaping. Shoot! Padme cried out. The clones shot wildly but Dooku the coward got away. The pilot drove the gunship away. I shot my jetpack and landed in the battlefeild. I got on the front line and blasted droids, Droids were far away. Y-wings! A trooper called. Ya! I yelled. The troopers ran near the droid and rasberryed at them. Huh? a droid said confused. The y-wings blasted them. A gunship picked me up, I got in the ball turret of a gunship. The gunship flew slowly around a techno union ship. I blasted the laser beam. Well what'ya know? Lazer beams! Haw'dya like them apples now? I said. The techno union ship flew down and killed a lot of droids. Yahoo! I yelled. That was the last ship! I yelled. I asked the pilot to land me and he said sure. I ran over to Sergeant Brige and went aboard his ship. See A true Mark, to see what key gets rewarded with.' Back To Kamino! I was a private third class at this time. When the republic got caught flat footed on the invasion of Kamino, clones fast got deployed on Kamino defending their home. I started off in the space battle. '' ''Space battle over Kamino All Pilots and marines! Get to your ships! The Admiral of the cruiser said. I got in a gunship and landed in the enemy hangar and clones ran out of the ship. MOVE MOVE MOVE! I said. We needed to take out their sheilds, engines, auto defence manframe, and their life support. I ran out of my gunship and shot auto turrets. I took out my rockets and destroyed the auto defence manframe. Their Auto Turret Defences have been disabled. A clone said on the radio. I was standing next to a ammunition droid so I reloaded. I rolled in a room with other clones and we took out our rockets and shot the sheild, There sheild have been disabled! The clone on the radio said again. We got some more rockets and destroyed the engines instantly. Their engines have been destroyed! The clone roared again over the radio. One more men! I said. We ran and destroyed their life support. I talked on my comlink, All remaining men!Get over to the gunship! We need to fly back to our hangar and then you can fly ships to destroy the Sencer relay their command brige and Communication relay. When we got to the hangar, I used a y-wing to bomb the communitcations and command bridge. I shouted over the radio, WOOOOOOO! Then we took out their sencer realay. They were sitting ducks! All our fighters and our turrets destroyed the sepertist cruiser. Witch little did we know had aqua droid transports inside. Then I got on a gunship and landed on kamino to support the surface battle.''' ''Kamino Surfase battle'' My gunship actually never made it to the landing point, we actually crashed. We should actually learn to swim while we're out here. A clone said. What? Why? another said. What if I fall off one of those bridges? It's slippery! the clone said. Heh Heh. The other said. Some how both are wings got destroyed. BRACE FOR INPACT! WE'RE GOING DOWN! The pilot said. We smashed into the water. I was sore. It couldn't stop me though. Their were 2 Arc troopers and one was dead. I helped the other up. Thanks, he said. No problem. I replied. Help...! Two voices said. It was a pilot and a trooper. The Arc Trooper opened the hatch of where the pilots sit. He helped to Pilot out. He was bleeding badly. I helped the trooper up. Thanks... He said. Key, help them, I need to call a transport. He said. LOOK! Behind you! The arc trooper said. He blasted an aqua droid. We're not alone. He said. He turned on him comlink to the command center of Kamino. WE ARE DOWN I REPEAT WE ARE DOWN! WE NEED A TRANSPORT AT SECTOR DELTA NOW! The arc trooper said. Roger that. A clone said over the radio. A transport picked us up. The troopers wounds weren't bad so he stayed to fight. The pilot need to get to a medical station. The gunshpil anded us. I was using my rotarry cannon. I shot aqua droids with them and they just got destroyed instantly. The Arc Trooper Is Down! I said. 99 gave me a blaster if my gun ever jammed. My rotarry gun finnaly jammed after I shot down 50 droids with in 1 minute. Then I shot down 30 droids with in 3 minutes with my blaster. The day was saved when Shaak ti was in the hangar. I was actually called to asist Commander Blitz. I got an rocket. MOVE IT TROOPER! ON THE DOUBLE! Blitz said. FIRE! He shouted. I took out a triden drill. The day was won. I got promoted to Corporal. ''Death of Key'' Click on the link and go to part 7 of battle of coruscant. Luke Docker. I was killed by a huge amount of blood loss from a sniper blast and a rocket launcher blew up a gunship next to me. Secret mission to Hoth Hup hup hup lets go! Let’s go! Marines said getting to there gunships. The republic found a secret Separatist base on Hoth, sending marine forces to Hoth. Move move move! A Marine said. I got to my gunship packed with clones. Ready to scrap some metal? I said. I was leading a small platoon of Five clones ( Not including me) to Hoth. Sir yes sir! They replied. The gunship landed. There were no sign of droids anywhere. Okay team, we are going north, follow me, someone get on there rocket launcher, there could be Wampas anywhere. I nervously said. The republic had a enough to Make a little outpost for troops. Okay, get enough to survive out here, snow gear, water, food, Seven slots for ammo, and anything else. ''Get on your Tauntaun, it’s gonna be a tiring journey on foot I said running out of breath. Follow me I said. It wasn't before long that i got a hologram message, Corpral Key, have you reached any danger yet? Anakin said. Umm no sir just...WHAT THE, AHHHH! I got interrupted by a Wampa. Key? He continued. Fire at the Wampa! One of my men said. So a missile came souring at the wampa, injuring the Wampa, the Wampa ran away. Sir, tell all remaining troops be aware of Wampa's I said. I'll do my best Key, Anakin out He said. I saluted. Okay men, cover me while i search for the hidden Bases I said. I saw something walk out of a building, I zoomed in, and it was a droid, I contacted General Skywalker and said, Sir i have spotted a hidden droid base I said. Good, set a beacon devise so we can find you He said. I saw the galactic marines moving in; I wave my arm to the base and ran to the base. All Marines fire at the base! A General said. It was no use, but then I had an idea, I have an idea! All marine dig tunnels under ground, the when under the base put a thermal detonator on the bottom the boom! We’re in! Then shut the shield generator down and we can take the base down! I said. Good plan One marine cried out. Dig! I said, Moments later the shield was down, Okay, plant bombs in here I said. They planted bombs that set for ten seconds. RUN I said. We ran and flew like wind we got out in time but one man wounded, More bases to go, but this base is one to be remembered I said.'' Umbara battles Jedi Traitor I was tending to Waxer. Captain rex walked over to waxer. Waxer. Said Rex taking off Waxer's helmet. Waxer breathed very heavily. Tell me, who gave you the orders to attack us? It was general krell. (Cough) He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they we're wearing our armour. (Cough) But it was... (Shed tear)...you. Waxer died after shedding a tear. I sheded a tear too. I knew Waxer for a long time and he died on my hands. ---- Waxer and Rex. We all know his responsable, and what happend out there. But we don't know is why. I am pruposing something highly treasonos. If any man wants to hop out, do it now. (Everyone steps forward) For now on, we are entering uncharted territory. My orders are, we arrest general krell for treason against the republic! - Rex talking to his men The 501st and the 212th both entered the air field. I waited outside. Then I just saw Krell jump out of the builing. I was shooting him then he just threw a dead trooper at me. AGH! I said. Then I got up. Hold it right there! Dogma said. I pointed my gun at him. Lower your wepon Dogma. Rex said. I....I can't do that sir! Dogma replied. THATS AN ORDER! Rex yelled. It's my duty! You're all traitors! Dogma shouted. I used to think being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you, thats how made us. But we're not droids. You have to learn to make you own decisions! Rex warned. Dogma pointed his gun at Tup. Dogma, don't do it! Tup said. Dogma then lowered his wepon and two troopers tackled him and took him to the brige. Troopers! Don't let General Krell escape! Anybody got anything? Rex asked. Uhhh Negative captain we lost e'm. Whoa! Wait! He's too powerful! Harrid na--- Said a trooper on Rex's comlink. He's coming! Fives said. You should of listened to the ARC trooper from the begining, Captain! Hahaha! He was right! I was using you! Hahaha! Krell said. Me and a few other troopers went back to back. then krell jumped in the middle. GET HIM! Rex shouted. HAHAHA! Krell laughed stabbing some troopers. Krell then became a show off and put his sabers away. He punched a guy and snapped someone. Then punched me in the face. Ohh.... I moaned. Then Tup got thrown near a sarlacc. Captain rex! This is Tup! if you can, force the generl towards me! Tup said. What? Why? Rex asked. Trust me sir! Tup said. Everyone listen up! Circle around Tup! Rex ordered. Everyone ran towards tup. Tup fired two shots at krell but krell deflected three shots (Look on utube and watch the episode and you'll see the error). HEY! UGLY! COME AND GET ME! Tup teased. Krell raced towards tup but then he got caught by the sarlacc. Clone fired opon him while he was in the hands of the sarlacc. He finnaly escaped and Tup shot the Sarlacc. Then Tup Stunned Him. I stunned him sir! Tup said. Nice work Tup. Rex said. I cuffed him with my binders. (TO BE CONTINUED) Jet trooper mission 'All units, this is your best friend. It wouldn't be a good thing to lose your best friend, so protect this with your guts!' Keys as a sergeant talking to his jet team. The gunship glided to the planet Ryloth, Key was leading a ten man team (Not including himself). -droid ship- Fire at that republic gunship! Roger roger You missed you fool! Fire at sector Delta! Roger roger'' -gunship- Were going down I repeat we are going down. I said. Man down A troop said. Pilot! Open the doors! I screamed. Yes sir! He replied. He opened the door real fast then slowly he died. The Co-pilot jumped out of the cock-pit screaming. I grabbed the dead troopers jetpack and I threw it to the Co-pilot but the Co-pilot already died from a cannon firing upon him. All ten units (including me) fired up our jet packs and jumped out the door. Me and my team had EMP launchers, thermal detonators, and a small blaster pistol. I found our target (A droid research building). ''All units follow me! I said. Yes sir My men replied. Land on the roof! They have the base locked down!'' I yelled to my troops. We have to take them out silently one by one. I'll go, dont do anything foolish! I said. Yes sir. I dropped down on to a ramp. I saw one of the troops alone on a ramp so I smashed his throat. No one heard me. I jumped on to a roof top. I saw two guys together. I went behind them and smashed their head together. Blood was dripping all over them. Then signalled my troops to come down here and shoot the remaining two guards. We opened the door. Before we went in we planted mines on the door and exploded them so no one could come in. Droids were on computers everywhere you could imagine. Fire in the hole! I said. Blasters went blasting and blasting and EMP was going everywhere. Take cover! Grenade! Agh ahhh! Over there! Keep firing!- My team. Die republic dogs! Call for back up. Defend the computers! Blast! I need ammo!-Droids. Fire one more grenade! I said. One of my troopers threw a grenade. The computer was disabled. Fall Back! I screamed. We disabled the computer so that it couldn't be fixed. Activate the shield! I yelled to one of my troops. He activated the shield. Keep firing! I yelled. Trooper, blow up that wall! I screamed to the trooper. Yes sir! We blew up the wall. Fall back! I screamed. The remaining troops got into safety. We blew up the base. Mission complete. I want all available gunships pick my team up at sector Delta over I said. Me and the six remaining troops (not including me) got on-board a gunship and left.'' ''Stats'' One-Hundred hitting streak saved over 2,000 wounded blew up two floors on nova tower best training time was six minutes Been in many crashed gun ships Skilled in explosives Battle of Glitch city This was March 1, 2012, a deadly battle, CWA will suffer many deaths of brave warriors, the battle of glitch city has begun. Us Marines and other forces have made a force to kill the hackers, wepon moves kill the hackers but if they shoot or stab you, your profile will get deleted. I was part of a team of Jek Comapa, General Jacky, Cold Sniperline, and myself and I think a few others. We had a camp on a high building roof top. Were all gonna die in here and there’s nothing we can do about it! I said. I was in terror. Okay, this is it marines, lets go Cold said. Sir yes sir! Jek Jacky and me screamed. We went down to the lower grounds, we saw hackers here and there and everywhere! We shot as best we could, but they outnumbered us. Jacky and I somehow got in snipesum's group. Now suddenly Jacky said Cold is dead. I couldn't believe it, I fell to my knees but got back up. ''ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ALL UNITS ABORT MISSION! Luke ordered. Yes sir! Marines started gathering up at Ryloth command. No cold!? Luke ordered. Jacky jek and myself shook our heads in sadness. The next day we saw cold and the hackers spared him. Now this is something complete questionable. But we are all glad to see cold again.'' Found letter in key's locker ( A letter before he goes off to glitch City) Dear all marines, Glitch city is a dangerous place, you should know, but I’m gonna fight the hackers for CWA with honor. I'm sorry if I don't come back alive. I will miss you all. C.W.A will not get hacked. From, Sergeant Key Quotes Hey, I'm key, and..I think you are DEAD! For the Chancoler! I think the idiot is Deaf. How do ya like them apples? Too hot for ya! (When he throws a grenade of course) Yeah! Flee like the coward you are! Maybe I could flee with ya too?! HAHA! Yeah, I had an infection in my growth jar... My Guidence officer said so and thats why im hyperactive. HA! I hate how my brothers suffer...Suffer their death... They all sacrifice them selfs... I can at least name 500 of my brothers who have died defending the republic... Heavy wepons baby! You should really remember that I carry HEAVY WEPONS! NEVA LEAVE IT AT HOME! Poor kid... Probaly lost her family.- Key on ryloth Who says I don't love explosives!? Deh... Im no hero. More coming? Ya gotta be kidding. We can take these idiots on in a sissy fight!- Key first going in combat zone Lets tear e'm apart! Me:Knock knock, Person: who's there, Me: I ate your shoe, Person: what? AIEEEEEE! Can I please eat him when he is dead?! Ah, another day in a warm paradise, NOT.- Key on Ice Burg Three Can it get any hotter?- Key on Mustafar Were all gonna die in here and there’s nothing I mean NOTHIN we can do about I can't be off duty I HATE Off duty days! Ugh, Lets take e'm on. Screw them for not having the brains to know we are a threat. More coming soon! Personality and Traits Yeah, i'm hiperactive. I love my brothers. I can't bare watching one of em die. I always patch them up. I prefere heavy wepons but since im a medic, I only use a small hand rifle. Mission to Hypori Grievous doesn't know we are the best of the best, thats why I call him General idiot I said. Don't be so full of yourself, this is the only time your being in this group remember? Fordo said. Hmph, Fine I said. This was the first time I was joining up with the Arcs. I checked for ammo. All of the troopers checked all of there stuff they needed. Destination is ahead! The pilot said. The pilot deployed bombs then fired at the droids below. The gunship sort of landed. The Arc troopers Came off the gunship with Fordo. . Grievous is going down I said. How the crud are we saving the jedi with Greivous around? Another said. The another one didn't talk, I could see sweet going down his helmet. You okay? I asked. Yeah, Just a little nervous He replied. Grievous is a wimp, don't be scared. He only one of those guys that sends in henchmen to do his work I replied. I thought about the jedi he killed and so he has four lightsabers. I think I will regret that later on..... I said. I'll Scrap you like the rest of your pathetic tinnes! I yelled. Grievous fled into some trees. I was beside Lieutenant Alaris during battle. Fire! Fordo said. Grievous came out. He sliced some Arc troopers to bits! The gunship blasted Grievous and the team fled to the gunship. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, And Aayla Secura were the survivors if the Jedi. Luke Docker was over by Aayla. Mission complete... I said. I went over by Shaak Ti and did some medical stuff on her. I had a scar from a light saber slash from Grievous. Grooooan. I groaned. Some of Havoc squad was there such as Luke Docker, A-13 Cold, and me. RP MISSIONS ELITESCOUT MARINEKEY WILL BE HOLDING....... I WILL BE HOSTING RP MISIONS LIKE RISHI MOON AND STUFF. BE PREPARED :P Upcoming rp mission on rishi moon: Commander Spike: Echo Mandalorian FireTracer: Commander Cody EliteScout MarineKey: Hevy SpecialStrike Bolt: Sergeant O'niner Dogma Blarthfire: Captain Rex Try out for: Cut up Try out for: Droid Bait Try out for: Deck Officer Try out for: Fives Try out for: A clone trooper that goes with Droidbait Try out for: Commando Droid Captain Try out for: Commando Droid Try out for: Commando droid Try out for: Commando droid Try out for: Commando droid Comment to try out for a part! Note: 5 people need commando holocrons. Gallery RhenVarClones.jpg|Me on my MIssion to rhen var. Key.png|Key at a Republic Marine base. Tank_And_Gunship.jpg|My gunship landing for deployment for our mission Battle_of_Behpour.jpg|Key was asked to asist in a deadly battle 800px-Troopers2-6.jpg|This picture is of my team on my first mission. Fightingonumbara1.png|Key with one of his most trusted friends battling the BOSS level of a bunker Geonosis_2.png|Left: Commander Key26. Right: Commander Spike at the Battle of Geonosis Clone_on_Kamino.jpg|Key and bravo unit training on Kamino After.png|The Private that got shot but lived at the battle of Geonosis Dogma Blarthfire Card.png|One of key's friends named Dogma Blarthfire Rann wompband and Hondo Redsriek.jpg|Key firing his rocket on Kamino Luke smile 2.png|Key's friend Luke Docker Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:The Unyielding Category:Arc Marine